Blood Seduction
by vastare
Summary: It was time to decide. Either he embraced the future or he would stay in the past and lose her in the process. JirouMimiko


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers**

**Blood Seduction**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

---

He watched her quietly, red eyes taking in every little detail of her petite body as she moved around. There was something about this human woman that made his ancient blood sing. He had been with many women, vampires and human alike, but none of them have been able to awaken such a strong and scorching desire in him like she could.

She wasn't the most beautiful of women in his eyes, nor was the most sensual, but there was just something about her, that made the idea of sinking his fangs into that delicate neck of hers so inviting. There was just something else about her, something that made his fire red eyes linger a bit longer than necessary on her.

Taking a small and unnoticeable sniff of the air, he was hit with her scent. Untouched...pure...a little virgin. The most basic and probably the most predatorily part of him, howled in pleasure.

She would taste exquisite, she would feel so delicious.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to control his hunger for both her blood and her luscious body. He could not understand his sudden interest in her. However he had to admit for a human, she was interesting. Not many mortals would stand up for a vampire and yet she had dared.

A small, frail human girl.

Scoffing at himself, he opened his eyes and turned to gaze at the door, where he knew Jirou would be appearing in a matter of seconds. He had come to discuss the possibility of the dark haired vampire joining him. He was reluctant to admit it, but Jirou had proven his worth. Not only was he powerful, he was smart as well, unlike those pitiful fools who had allowed themselves to be infected with the Kowloon virus.

Jirou on the other hand would be a powerful ally, one he could trust. Not to mention with Jirou by his side, it would mean that Kotarou would be close too. His red eyes lightened as said young vampire appeared in the doorway, closely followed by his older brother.

"Zelman-sama!" Kotarou exclaimed, smiling brightly as he noticed the ancient dark hunter.

Zelman smirked lightly at the young vampire, before settling his gaze on the other vampire. He was interested to see his dark blue gaze fixed on the human woman. For a brief second he could have sworn he saw something flash in those eyes before Jirou turned to stare at him.

"Zelman-sama," the dark haired vampire muttered bowing his head lightly.

"Jirou," he inclined his head in acknowledgment and calmly watched as the other vampire took a seat in front of him. Kotarou had excused himself and was now speaking excitedly to the human.

His red eyes narrowed slightly, when he watched Jirou once again throw a glance at the young woman. Only this time, she caught his gaze. They stared only for a few seconds at one another, before both looked away.

The red eye prince almost chuckled at the display. There was clearly tension between the black blood and the red blood. Something had happened between the two, but neither seemed ready to give in.

He would have smirked at the whole situation, if it wasn't for the pale neck that was suddenly presented so carelessly to his questing eyes.

The woman called Mimiko had carelessly taken off the denim jacket she was wearing, leaving on only a pale pink spaghetti strap top. He swallowed hard, his eyes tracing the fragile and swan-like neck of hers. He could practically hear the rush of her blood through her veins. Once again, he felt the primal part of him awaken and hunger for said human, but years of control were enough to calm him.

The woman certainly needed to know how to act around vampires. The way she was flaunting around her neck like that was a clear invitation to those of his kind. Under other circumstances he would have clearly accepted the invitation, if it wasn't for the fact that he could see the hunger reflected in Jirou's eyes as well.

Like a puzzle everything seemed to fall in place.

Jirou desired the woman, but was holding back. It didn't take him long to understand why. Only one name came to mind, Alice Eve.

Foolish boy, he would prefer to live in the past than to accept and indulge into what was in front of him now.

Zelman was brought out of his thoughts by Jirou calling out said the woman's name. She slowly whirled around, dark chocolate strands of hair framing her heart shaped face. She had the largest and most innocent eyes, he had ever seen. Once again the idea to take this woman for his own, passed his mind.

"I would like to speak to Zelman-sama alone." The vampire's voice was soft, but cold.

She seemed to feel the same thing, for she visibly flinched. However she quickly composed herself and only glared heatedly at the dark haired vampire.

"No problem. I'm going out anyway," she shot back coldly reaching for the blue jacket that she had so carelessly discarded a few minutes ago.

Turning her back to Jirou, she spoke to Kotarou, telling him to go to his room. The young vampire tried to protest, but the promise of some chocolates was enough to convince him to do what she said. Without really saying anything, he rushed to his room, causing the young woman to chuckle as she stared after him.

Still her mirth was short lived as once again Jirou cut in.

"Going out where?" the vampire asked.

Raising her chin defiantly, she calmly told him that she had a job to do. Whatever Jirou was about to say was cut off, with another glare from her.

"Zelman-sama." she bowed her head.

"Mimiko," he made sure to let her name roll off his tongue.

Satisfaction oozed from him, when he noticed the fair blush staining her cheeks. She practically ran out of the door after that, leaving only the two of them.

He could feel Jirou's glare on him, but he paid little heed to it. He hadn't been this amused in such a long time. Brushing a strand of dark red hair behind his ear, he turned to stare at the vampire sitting in front of him.

"She's quite a feisty little human is she not?"

Another glare was his answer, but that didn't stop him.

"A human who's willing to stand up for vampires. Such a anomaly."

"She doesn't know what she does at times, " was Jirou's gruff reply.

"Really? That might be true, but that's probably her charm...and why exactly is she not claimed yet? I would think that after living with her for so long, you might have already claimed her." A smirk tilted his lips while he studied the vampire in front of him.

He only needed to press the right buttons. Although he did want the human for himself, he was certain that she did not see him in the same way. He could seduce her, but after that she would probably become boring to him. The red eye prince's interest was hard to keep.

"I'm not interested in her that way. Mimiko is a dear friend. I'm grateful to her, she's done so much for both me and Kotarou."

He clearly could hear the affection in the younger vampire's voice. Jirou just didn't understand the extent of his feelings yet. He just needed to stear him in the right direction.

"Then you wouldn't mind me if I were to pursue her then?"

'Check...'

The change was almost to fast to realize. Gone was the calm exterior, to be replaced by what could only be raw possessiveness.

"Stay away from her, Zelman," Jirou growled, navy blue eyes lighting up to a silverish blue color.

'Mate.'

"Why? She's unclaimed and you're not interested in her that way. She's fair prey." His voice was mocking. He enjoyed watching the anger in the other vampire's eyes. Toying with these young ones, was certainly too easy.

"I'm certain she would make a avid lover. There are so many things that I can teach her."

He was playing with fire, no pun intended of course.

"She's mine!" Jirou barked out fangs bared.

It took only a second to for Jirou to realize what he had just said, but it was clear that the dark haired was taken aback by his own statement, but Zelman wasn't surprised at all. Mentally congratulating himself, he stood up.

"I will speak to you when you're more calm, but remember Mimiko-chan is fair prey. If you do not claim her someone else will." With that he stood up and made his way to the door, knowing and understanding the meaning of his words very well.

Jirou was unable to see the truimphant smirk on the red head's face as he opened the door. Everything had gone according to plan. Zelman was certain that by tonight Jirou would claim Mimiko. It was dissapointing that he would not be the one to claim her though, but there were always more fish in the sea.

Smirking, he closed the door behin him.

---

Mimiko was beyond tired as she got back home. Two new black bloods have entered the special zone and as expected they were not readily welcomed by the humans and other vampires living there. All in all, it had almost resulted in a small riot...one she had unfortunately been caught in the middle.

She wanted nothing more than take a hot bath and then crawl into her bed. Her whole body was aching, but she blamed on the fact that she had practically been thrown like a sack of potatoe by one of the vampires. She rarely took satisfaction in the killing of vampires, but this one certainly deserved it. Letting out a tired sigh, she made her way to her bedroom, urgent to take a bath.

Trudging up the stairs, she recalled her situation with Jirou. Things were rather tense between the two of them. She blamed a part of it on herself. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to tell him that she loved him, only to be rejected. He told her that he saw as a friend and that his heart still belonged to Alice Eve. She had wanted to scream and curse at him, but in the end she had only turned and walked away.

She could not comprehend why he still lived in the past.

After that everything between them seemed to go downhill. She was constantly angry at him and he just ignored her or was rather cold to her. Even though his treatment of her, hurt more than she would let on, she made sure to not let it show. She was a strong woman and she would not be so easily broken.

Pushing the thoughts away, she opened the door to her room. As expected it felt empty and lonely to her, but with the way things were going, she was certain that Jirou would never be the one to share her bed or the room with her. Letting out another tired sigh, she closed the door behind her. It would do no good to think of such things, besides no matter how much she wished that things were different, they would always be the same.

---

The shower had been quick to say the least, but that was because she had been afraid of drowning, especially by the way her eyes had been shutting continuously. By the time she got out of the bathroom, only wrapped in a towel, she was ready to sleep in the nude. She was too damn tired to put any clothes on. Her room was almost completely dark, except for the small lamp in the corner. She loved to sleep in the dark for some reason. It made her feel safe. She had barely taken a step when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"You look tired." She almost jumped out of her skin as Jirou's soft and deep voice floated towards her.

Whirling around she was surprised to see the vampire standing there. She hadn't even noticed or felt him. Not to mention she was certain that she had locked her bedroom door. He was almost completely submersed in the shadows of the room, but he she was still able to see the outline of his body. He didn't wear his hat or his red long coat this time. His dark hair fell in silky strands along his back and shoulders and the urge to run her fingers in them proved almost too much. Silenlty berating herself, she tried to focus, only to remember her state of undress. Her cheeks instantly heated up.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly, all the while hoping that he would not notice her nervousness.

For a moment, she could have sworn that she saw something flash in those dark blue eyes of his, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Pushing himself from the wall, he slowly and quietly took a step towards her. She instinctively took a step back, but found her way blocked by the wall behind her.

Mentally cursing herself, she tried to say something, probably tell him to get out of the room and leave her alone, but her words died in her throat as she found him standing in front of her. Once again, she had not noticed him move. He reached for her and she trembled as his ungloved hand touched her cheek.

She shivered as he traced a small scratch.

"Who did this you?" he murmured softly, earning another shiver from her.

She couldn't speak, couldn't say anything. All she could think about was how close he was and how his touch felt. Her heart was hammering in her throat. Her breath coming in shorts gasps.

"Jirou, what are you doing?" she managed to finally whisper.

He gazed at her for the longest time, blue meeting honey brown as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What I've should have done in a long time."

She had no time to reply as she found his lips pressed against hers. For a moment, she was lost, her mind not able to understand what was going on. She had dreamed of this moment for such a long time and now that it was happening, she was clueless to what to do. Fortunately for her, her body decided to react.

Eyes shifting close, she allowed him to do as he pleased, while she shyly responded. His lips felt scorching against her, molding, teasing and making her yearn for more as he expertly tasted her. She could feel desire like never before course through her, enough to make her whimper, when he graced his fangs along her lower lip.

One hand still held to the towel, while the other wrapped into his dark locks. However soon enough the towel was discarded as her other hand sought out his neck, wrapping around it and bringing him much closer to her. She gasped as he pulled her to him, her naked body pressing against his naked chest.

She was certain that he had been dressed when he had come in, but in the mere span of minutes, he was almost completely naked. Her fuzzy mind didn't have enough time to process the situation though, especially not with the way his lips were now tracing her neck.

She gasped once again, fingers digging in his back as he gently nipped her pulse point. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, she tried hard not to fall. He was doing the most sensual things to her body now, causing her knees to go weak. Hands traced, caressed and molded places, she had never knew existed, leaving her breathless and panting as she leaned against him for support.

"Jirou," she whimpered huskily, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears with each moan and groan that left her lips.

Before she even knew it, she found herself lying on the bed. Honey brown eyes snapped open in surprise, but no protest or question could came out of her mouth as once again he claimed those inviting petals.

Her nails raked along his side, earning a groan from the dark haired vampire. She needed more. She was drowning in him, but she was not afraid. It felt exquisite, it felt wild, it felt addictive.

Breaking the kiss, she moaned. Eyes snapping wide open, before shifting close. He was touching her. The feeling so foreign, but at the so pleasurable. She was straining against him, back arching as she spiraled out of control. She could hear herself calling his name, but her voice was strange to her own ears.

Finally that coil snapped, his name leaving her parted lips, before she collapsed spend on the bed. Her breath was coming short pants and she could feel her body covered in a sheen of sweat, but none of these things mattered. She felt high, like she was on cloud nine...all because of him.

Opening her closed eyes, she found him staring at her. His eyes were unusually bright in the dark room and she was reminded of the fact that he was a predator. He could kill her with a flick of his wrist and yet she was not afraid of him. She trusted him...she loved him.

She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt him nuzzle her neck. His presence and touch welcome. She mentally acknowledge that she could not live without him anymore...not after this.

"So beautiful...and mine," he whispered in her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts.

There was so much possessiveness in his voice that almost made her almost shiver. Vampires were different than humans, although they might look human, they still possessed that basic and dark instinct that mortal did not have. She should have probably been scared, but his darker side only excited her further.

Once again she felt his fangs trace her neck, her breath hitched in her throat. Such sinful pleasure was almost too much. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and ear, words were being whispered.

"Mimiko, you're mine. No other will touch you, after this. Mine alone."

He pressed himself closer to her, his body rubbing sensually against hers.

Her still sensitive nerves, responded quickly to his arousing touch. She was on fire. She needed more. Large hands traced every contour of her body. His eyes darkening in pleasure and pride as he watched her close her eyes in passion. Her lips looked swolled, hair was mused and skin flushed and covered in sweat, but to him she was the most beautiful creature.

Her innocence called to him, his darker part delighting in the fact that he would be the one to taint and take that purity away.

She was his and his alone.

Yet he was still holding back. He was afraid to hurt her, but after tonight there would be no turning back. He was a fool to live in the past, but he was ready to correct that mistake once and for all. Another moan from her was all it took to snap those chains holding his iron control. Sealing his lips to her, he swiftly entered her.

She almost screamed, but held it back. It felt strange...so foreign to her. She could feel a bit of pain, but she kept telling herself that she was a big girl. With pain came pleasure, she assured herself. She wanted this, she needed this. However the next movement from him, made her close her eyes in bliss and moan.

She never saw the smirk on his lips, her mind too occupied of the feeling of him. He was moving now, body slick with sweat. His harsh breath fanning over her ear. She could not hold to any coherent thought, everything centered on the way they moved, the pleasure they derived from one another. It was raw, it was wild, it was their own piece of heaven. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. His name, a constant mantra, her only attachment to sanity at the moment.

A strong surge of pleasure, caused her to bit his shoulder lightly, but that only seemed to further arouse him as he increased his speed. Once again she could feel like she was breaking. She wanted to hold onto those pieces of her, but she couldn't. The strings holding her, were getting tighter and tighter. She could barely breath now, her heart wanted to burst out of her chest. She was breaking...she was going insane.

"Jirou!" A scream, his name, in the silent room and she felt those strings snap.

Colors exploded behind her closed lids. Voice momentarily gone, lips moved, but no sound came out. His own shout mingled with hers, sounding more primitive as he too joined her, his fangs digging into her fragile neck.

Too drained to do anything else, she only gasped, feeling pleasure once again wrack her body. Finally after seemed like an eternity to her, she felt him release her neck. She whimpered as he pulled away from her, already missing him, but to her satisfaction, he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered softly to him, as she buried her face in his chest.

He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips. It was amazing how such simple words, could mean so much.

"I love you too and I meant what I said you belong to me," he replied in a soft voice.

He was taken aback as her head shot up, her eyes connecting with his. He could see the resolve in them.

"And you belong to me," she shot back seriously, earning a chuckle from him.

"Yes, I belong to you," he muttered, his hand tracing the small of her back. His answer seemed to satisfy her and she leaned up and gave him a chase kiss on the lips.

"What about me being human?" she asked tentatively as she withdrew.

He could clearly see the worry in her eyes, but there was nothing to worry about.

"For now. I don't want to loose you Mimiko, I will turn you when you're ready." he brushed away a strand of hair out of her face, watching as her eyes misted over.

She didn't know why, but his statement struck a cord in her. She did not want to loose him either. However his words comforted her, when she was ready she would accept his offer. When she was ready she would become a vampire like him.

Feeling exhaustion finally taking over her, she let out a yawn.

"Sleep, you're tired."

Letting out what sounded like yes, she finally succumbed to the awaiting darkness, body to tired to do anything else, but sleep.

Jirou smiled softly as he heard her breathing even out. Once again, he had to admit that he was a fool, for having lived in the past for so long. Alice Eve would always be a part of his past, but she would no longer hold his future. His future now solely belonged to the woman lying in his arms. He had no regret.

Taking one last glance at Mimiko, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well. All the while knowing that his future could have not looked better.

**The End...**


End file.
